Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind, (en español: Estado de ánimo imperial), es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Audition. La versión original le pertenece a Jay-Z y Alicia Keys, de su álbum The Blueprint 3. También aparece en la película de Glee, The 3D Concert Movie. Contexto de la canción Es cantada por New Directions en un intento de reclutar nuevos miembros luego de que Matt Rutherford haya sido transferido, y también luego de descubrir que las Nacionales serán en Nueva York, aunque los estudiantes actúan como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí. Solamente Sam y Sunshine muestran interés. Letra Artie: yeah. Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere Finn: I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Street Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Puck (Mercedes): Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five Jigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee(Come on,come one) Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from( Come on!) Santana con New Directions (Rachel): New York (Puck: from,hey.Ah,ah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Puck: yeah) There's nothin' you can't do (Puck:'yeah) Now you're in New York (you're in New york!) ('Puck:'ah,ah,ah) These streets will make ('Con Rachel:'you feel brand new) ('Puck:'new) Big lights will ('con Rachel:'inspire you) ('Puck:'Come on!) Let's hear it for New York,('Puck:'your welcome Old G) New York, New York ('Puck:'''I hold you high sugar) '''Finn (Mercedes): (Oh,woah)Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can (woah,woah)You should know I bleed blue but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though (woah,woah)Welcome to the melting pot corners where we sellin' rock Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act Puck (Mercedes): (woah,woah)Eight million stories out there in it naked City is a pity half of y'all won't make it (woah,woah)Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made" If Jesus payin' Lebron I'm payin' Dwayne Wade (Woah,woah)Three dice cee-lo three card molly Labour Day Parade rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Oh,oh) (New Directions:'Come on!) long live the World trade ('New Directions: Come on! yeah.eh) Long live the Kingdom (New Directions: Come on! yeah,eh) I'm from the Empire State that's Santana y New Directions: New York (Rachel:'New york) ('Puck:'Hey) ('Santana:'uh,yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do ('Puck:'that you can't do) ('Mercedes:'you can't do,oh) Now you're in New York ('Rachel:'You're in new york) ('Santana:'uh,yeah) ('Puck:'welcome to the bright lights baby) These streets will make ('Con Rachel:'you feel brand new) ('Mercedes:'brad new baby) Big lights will ('con Rachel:'inspire you) ('Mercedes:'Oh) Let's hear it for New York,('Santana:'''uh.huh) New York ('Santana:yeah) New York ('Santana:'uh huh) ('Rachel:'Yeah hey) '''Artie (Mercedes): (oh.)Lights is blinding girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick The sidelines is (woah,woah)lined with casualties who sip to life casually Then gradually become worse don't bite the apple leaf (ah,hah) Caught up in the in-crowd now you're in style End of the winter gets cold en vogue, with your skin out(Oh,woah,woah) City of a sin, it's a pity on the wind Good girls gone bad the city's filled with them (oh,huh,uh) Finn (Mercedes): Mommy took a bus trip now she got her bust out Everybody ride her just like a bus route (oh,ho) Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end (hey,yeah,yeah) Came here for school graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (oh,woah!) Dub MHS (New Directions:'come one) (Woah,woah) ('New Directions:'yeah,eh) got you feelin' like a champion ('New Directions:'come on) (Oh,woah) The city never sleeps,('New Directions:'come on) better slip you an Ambien ('New Directions:'''yeah,eh) '''Santana y New Directions: New York (Rachel:'New york!) ('Finn:'uh,huh) ('Santana:'yeah,eh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of ('Rachel:'are made of) There's nothin' you can't do ('Mercedes:'nothin' you can't do) ('New Directions:'You can't do) Now you're in New York ('Rachel:'You're in new york) ('Mercedes:'yeah,eh) ('Santana:'uh,huh,yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new ('Rachel:'you feel brand new) ('Mercedes:'New) ('New Directions:'You feel brand new) Big lights will inspire you ('Rachel:'inspire you) ('Mercedes:'you) ('New Directions:'Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York ('Santana:'uh,huh) New York ('Santana:'yeah) ('Mercedes:'New york) New York ('Santana:'uh,huh) ('Rachel:'''yeah,eh) '''Mercedes con las Chicas de New Directions: One hand in the air for the big city Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Finn y Mercedes con New Directions: Everybody say Yeah (Santana:'Come on) Yeah ('Santana:'Come on) yeah ('santana:'''come on) yeah! '''Rachel y Santana con New Directions: New York ('Mercedes:'New york) ('New Directions:'New york) ('Santana:'yeah,yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of ('Mercedes:'jungle yeah,yeah) There's nothin' you can't do ('New Directions:'you can't do) Now you're in New York ('Mercedes:'New york,New york) ('Artie:'New york!) ('Santana:'yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new ('Mercedes:'brand new) ('New Directions:'Brand new) Big lights will inspire you ('Mercedes:'inspire you) ('New Directions:'Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York ('Mercedes:'New york) ('Santana:'huh) New York ('Mercedes:'New york) ('Santana:'yeah) New York ('Mercedes:'New york,New york woah) ('Santana:'uh,huh) Curiosidades *Rachel y Finn, notan que solo a Sunshine y Sam le gusta la interpretación. *Rachel es la única en llevar falda, ya que el resto de las chicas usaron pantalón. *Es la primera canción de la Segunda Temporada. * En el perfomance Sam Evans y Sunshine Corazon hacen su primera aparición en Glee. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Audition Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el patio escolar